


The Human Heart

by turnofthesentry



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Deceit, F/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnofthesentry/pseuds/turnofthesentry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in the Secret Invasion What-If story: What if the Skrulls won?</p><p>The misfire in all its triumphant failure caught her eye. He stood out, this Norman Osborn. He had tried to <i>kill</i> her, but his passion and bravery attracted her eye like nothing other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a very old fic I found (started at the end of 2009) that I decided to finish... tonight. Hope you enjoy.

It wasn't so much an "invasion", as it was an enlightenment. That was what everyone said, anyway. The Skrulls called it Vaxa Ha-Kax, but no matter the name, it was a day that the press and the people looked back on fondly.

 _Embrace change!_

It had been blessedly quick. He closed his eyes and allowed his body to be plunged into the cold water, greeting a baptism that he would actually remember. He didn't even feel his humanity being ripped from him—only a blissful silence as the water engulfed his thoughts.

 _He loves me… He loves me…_

Those words, repeated and repeated, almost endlessly. Norman's finger hesitated on the trigger only briefly before he collided his finger on it, thrown back with a loud bang ringing his ears and stars in his eyes. The misfire in all its triumphant failure caught her eye. He stood out, this Norman Osborn. He had tried to _kill_ her, but his passion and bravery attracted her eye like nothing other.

She was not a cruel queen. She was happy to extend him a hand in forgiveness. He accepted, enticed towards her power and what being near her stood to offer. He may have been only her consort, but that only meant he was but a whisper away from his own conquest at any time. Calm spoken implications resulted in action, quick and just. Norman Osborn was the voice of humanity, after all—even if he had converted himself a year past.

"I will never understand your race," she tells him, voice tainted with stoic exasperation.

"The heart is deceitful above all else, and desperately wicked. Who can understand it?" He tells her.

"What?"

"You haven't considered the _human heart,_ my queen. And what makes it tick."

She is unafraid to show her love for him. Green hands explore pale thighs, seeking and cherishing his humanity. Norman lays his head back smugly, listening to her requests of him to show her the capacity of the human heart. What it was capable beneath the deceit. He finds the irony of her wishes exquisite, wondering if it is wishful thinking on her part to believe his intentions are of pure loyalty, or if it's a slip of naivety. It's touching. His transformation did not cleanse Norman of his sins.

Nonetheless, his attraction to her is genuine. Her features speak of a desirable perfection he can appreciate. He touches her pointed ears, admires her green skin. She and her kind remind him so of the creatures that live in the darkness of his own mind, but he can look at her; touch her. He whispers half-formed lies in her ear whenever they retire to her chamber.

One must first draw their enemies closer if they truly hope to conquer. The treacherous human heart continues to beat ever steady even in what is no longer a human body. He waits, not with a patience everlasting, but as only a human can.


End file.
